


The Adventures of Blue Valley High

by Lea (afroenby)



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroenby/pseuds/Lea
Summary: A couple of drabbles to keep us entertained for the upcoming DC Universe Original, STARGIRL, premiering May 18th. The story is based off some leaks and rumors and the little bit I've read from comics.
Kudos: 16





	1. Homeroom

With only twenty minutes until the final bell for the morning announcements rang, Courtney made her way to Mr. Wallaby's room. The homeroom classes were assigned by last names and scrambled all over the school. With Courtney's luck, she had to walk all the way to the back of campus to the science hallway, but it was no feat, she was already pretty good with her cardiovascular endurance with her history of gymnastics and cheerleading. 

Teetering the frame of the door, the room was pretty jam-packed with not a lot of seats open. Kids crowded around and on top of the black tabletops while others leaned against the blue lockers, all chatting it up with their friends. Normally, a noisy classroom didn't bother her one bit, but being the new kid who didn't know anyone got to her. 

The wavy blonde gripped onto the handles of her backpack tightly and marched to the first empty chair she spotted. Across the room, by a small group of five girls huddled together having what seemed to be an enthralling conversation, she placed her bag on the table and pulled the chair out. 

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Courtney asked, feeling nothing but heat envelope her body. The girls paused their conversations, turned to her briefly, and most returned their attention to each other. 

One didn't.

A Black girl with deep brown skin and bone-straight, kinky hair turned to face her with a fading smile and responded,  "Nah, go ahead" before shifting her attention back to her friends. As Courtney sat down, there was a millisecond pause where the lone girl returned her gaze to the blonde to add curiously, "Wait, are you new here?" 

With a nod and introduction from Courtney, the brunette introduced herself and her friends, "Cool, I'm Jenny," pointing toward herself then shifting toward the light brown Asian girl with white streaks parted in the front of her silky, black hair sitting on top of the desk, "And this is bae, Cindy." 

While Jenny introduced the other girls, Cindy shuffled around to the other side of the desk and stood in front of Courtney, "So, where did you move here from?" 

"California." The blonde observed their faces for reactions. 

"Oh..." Cindy nodded once, "Which part? L.A?" 

"Yeah, actually," she delayed the reply, hoping they wouldn't ask to be more specific. 

"L.A's a big place," she added with a nod and arched brows, "It's nice. I've been. Crowded and expensive. Is that why you moved all the way to the middle of nowhere in white town Nebraska?" 

Courtney shrugged, "I don't know, I guess. I didn't have much of a choice in coming here." 

Cindy smiled with a light scoff, "Well, no doubt you'll fit right in. Just give it time." 

The rest of the group wore blank stares and grew increasingly disinterested with the blonde. Courtney straightened her lax posture and cleared her throat to add, "So, um, are you all in homeroom with me?" 

"Just Jen and Azia," Cindy answered as she hopped off the desk. "The rest of us have different homerooms." 

"Oh, really?" Courtney arched a brow and took out her phone, "It's like five minutes till the bell. Won't you be late to class?" 

"Girl, chill, we always do this. The teachers don't mind." Cindy said nonchalantly. Some of the other girls begged to differ as they got up, waved their goodbyes, and left. "Well, at least mine don't." 

Courtney scrunched her face in confusion when she noticed the contrasting responses and the emptied room. Instead, the white-streaked girl added, "So, what're your classes anyway?" 

"Nothing much, really," Courtney initially hesitated to pull out her schedule from her bag and grew shocked when Cindy swiped it away. "How do you even deal with four classes a semester? I-- Oh." 

"You're right. It is nothing," Cindy pursed her lips after examining the paper and returning it to Courtney. It took a second before she eventually perked up in excitement to add, "But we have lunch period together, so that's good." 

"What period is that?" 

"Third," Jenny and Cindy said at the same time. 

"Lemme see your schedule," Jenny slid the paper over to examine for herself. "Ahah! We also have fourth together." 

"We do?" Courtney looked at her schedule again. World government. "Oh, nice. We didn't--" The bell rung three times and startled her into silence. She continued, "Classes weren't like this at my old school..." 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

Cindy hopped up and stood in front of Jenny and nuzzled their foreheads against each other. They spent a couple of seconds saying goodbye with cutesy names. 

Courtney tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes and asked, "Oh, so you two are dating?" 

Cindy was in the process of leaving when Jenny scoffed, "No, Cindy has a boyfriend." 

"So, you're just close like that?" Courtney added. 

"What does it matter to you?" 

"I was just wondering," Courtney raised her hands up in defeat, "I have a friend back in Bev I'm like this with, so I get you."

Jenny eyed her with uncertainty before breaking out into a head shake and soft chuckle. For Courtney, she felt a bit of relief she was already getting along with someone so early into the day. Maybe if things were like this the rest of the day, she wouldn't feel so bad about Blue Valley. It made listening to the rest of what Principal Bowin had to say on the intercom a much easier feeling to have someone she could joke around with beside her. 


	2. Art Room

Third period was art. Her prior two classesーbiology and calculusーweren't as bad as she dreaded. The subject matter was easygoing, and she got along well with her classmates. Well, most of them. It wasn't much different from Beverly Hills High. 

In the art room, the wooden tables were lined in a way so that you could either be close to the teacher's desk, be close to the white board up front, or close to the exit/entrance doors and that MacBook in-room computer room. 

Courtney wanted to sit at the table closer to the door, but Jenny directed her to the second table with Cindy and an unknown white boy with dark hairーwho Cindy later introduced as her boyfriend, Josh. 

The art teacher came over to Courtney when he noticed her and introduced himself as Mr. Deisinger. He gave her a SparkNotes review of what the class had been learning prior, and Jenny announced that she'd help keep Courtney up to date. 

As more and more students settled in, Courtney started to take note of the crowd as she did in her prior classes. 

A tall, curly haired white boy, who Courtney recalled from her calculus class as Travis, made his way to the table closer to the teacher's desk along with another white boy but with a tanned, olive complexion and dark brown hair. Roll call introduced him as Cameron. Travis was the only one she had trouble with in her classes. He tried to embarrass her, but she outwitted him. 

A Black girl with medium brown skin, a puffy fro, and circular glasses sat at the table by the white board. A mestiza girl with yellow undertones to her beige skin and two braided pigtails sat across from her. Roll call introduced the former as Beth, and the latter as Yolanda. Both were quiet as a mouse.

Two out of the four people sitting at the table beside Courtney were white guys--one of which was another brunet and the other a redhead: Rick and Hank. 

There were upper classmen along with freshmen in the class as well, but the sophomores were limited to those nine, and that was where the story really focused on.

Deisinger recapped yesterday's assignment before directing the class to continue working on their expressionist art piece. Table by table, the students got their projects from the back room to work on it. 

A white guy made a snide comment to Yolanda, followed by some laughter at his table. The pigtailed girl only made herself smaller when she sat back down to work on her project.

"Wow," Hank clicked his teeth, "It's been a year, already. Let it go."

"You, of all people, can let it go?" The rowdy student arched a brow. 

Hank rolled his eyes, clicked his teeth again, and mumbled, "Whatever, man."

"Enough of that," Deisinger finally interrupted, "None of that in my classroom. My syllabus is clear." He gave the rude student a stern look and shook his head. "Now, get to work."

The class spent the remaining minutes working on the assignment with the teacher playing a film on the projector. Half the class carried on conversations through whispers while the other half just worked. Courtney did both.

"What was that about?" she whispered to Jenny, "With that guy? What's his problem?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know. It's best to leave it alone anyway. It's none of our business."

Courtney clenched her teeth when her eyes shifted from Jenny to the rowdy student. Then a brevity of sadness eloped her as her gaze shifted to Yolanda working quietly on her project. From afar, her body appeared stiff as if she was too terrified to make any big movements or even get up from her seat. The next sight Courtney focused on was Hank at the table beside her. He was with the other guys deep in conversation and laughing--all relatively quietly. What was his relationship to Yolanda? 

Jenny jabbed her side with her elbow and took the blonde out of her thoughts.

"You still thinking bout that girl?" Jenny inquired, "Don't worry it."

"How can I? He humiliated her in front of the class. That doesn't sit right with me."

"Has this stuff never happened back in Cali?"

"Yeah, but I--" Courtney was interrupted by the lunch bell. The blonde eyed the speaker on the ceiling then watched everyone slowly get up. Her eyes were stuck on Yolanda. 

Hank and the guys at his table got up along with Cindy, Jenny, and Josh. A very delicate recoil erupted from Yolanda when she passed the ginger. 

"Anyways, we're going out, you wanna come?" Jenny asked as she grabbed her stuff. Cindy's face looked uninviting but she remained quiet and stared at Courtney, waiting for an answer. In a brief second, it was like they all were staring at her and awaiting an answer. It was nauseating, but at least the class was empty. Well, almost.

"Actually, no," Courtney cleared her throat, and grabbed her bag, "I have to do something and I don't know how long it'll take."

"Oh well," Jenny shrugged with a soft smile, "I guess we'll see you after lunch, right, bae?"

Cindy slid her shades on with a grin and agreed. 

Before Courtney left, she caught Cameron sitting silently at his table on his phone. Now, that was something else odd, but considering Cindy and her clique hadn't left yet, she assumed he was with them and simply shrugged her shoulders. Asking was out of the question. Not with that intensity.


	3. Meeting Yolanda

Exiting the art room, Courtney went to the vending machine a couple feet away to search for something to eat. She didn't like the cafeteria food, nor did she bring her own lunch this time. 

There was a large crowd of students passing through, heading toward the cafeteria across the building. Courtney briefly got swept into the herd while making her way through.

As she waited for the crowd to pass, she looked through her bag for some change. In an instant, her head bumped into the soda machine, and she dropped her purse. 

"Outta my way," an aggressive but recognizable voice said as it trailed off in the distance. Ugh, Travis. Not again.

Courtney's face hardened as she picked up her bag and turned to locate the bully. She found him close to the double doors, and slowing down to talk to someone. She used that chance to quickly catch up behind him and push him forward causing his face to slam into the metal pole between the magnetic doors. 

He shrieked and looked around to see who the culprit was, but Courtney had long since disappeared into the crowd. She was up ahead, outside the building, under the tin-can roof of the walkway with a smirk on her face when she briefly looked back to see his confused face. It was all funny until she dived face first into someone and lost her balance.

Oof. 

"Whoops, my bad," Courtney carefully backed away, rubbing oil off her face. Her face briefly shrunk in confusion. 

The other person caught something in front of them and put it on their face before turning around. It was Beth from class! She was much shorter than Courtney imagined. Her face was blank and neutral as she maintained eye contact.

"No, it's okay," Beth reassured with a voice monotone and dry, "I wasn't careful with my surroundings. It's my fault."

It was almost hard to hear her with the crowd still making its way through. The two accidental kids stood beside one of the bricked pillars. 

"No, it was mine, actually," Courtney insisted. The dry-voiced girl nodded once and looked down at her phone and stepped away. Courtney watched her disappear into the crowd. 

When Courtney detected that Travis might have found her, she power walked into the cafeteria. The instant change from the warm air of outside to the freezing cold AC shocked her enough to lose her concentration. 

She was looking for a vending machine because big head ruined that for her back in the performance arts building. Besides, the options there were no good anyway.

The machine was across the room, away from where the students centered. It was quite the relief because the amount of chatter and people filling the room gave her anxiety. It quite literally sucks being the new kid who knows no one. 

She thought about Mary and her other friends back at Beverly. She wished they could be here with her. Then, she thought maybe she should have gone with Jenny and them out to eat, but then she started thinking of how Cindy's demeanor was slowly changing toward her and pushed that thought away. To think she had one more class with her best friend...

Courtney bought some chips and a water bottle and headed down the aisle. Instead of surveying the room like she did coming up, she decided to look ahead at the window panes only, y'know, to ease her anxiety. But, her eyes lingered...

All the students sitting down with their lunches and talking to friends, some with their book bags, others without. On the other side was the lines for the four diners. It was a full house. 

And she saw him. That kid. That asshole who tried humiliating Yolanda in class. He sat there on the edge of the table with his leg all out to the side, laughing with his friends. She was angry. At him. She wanted to stir up trouble with him so bad. She didn't even know what exactly he did, nor did she know Yolanda that well, but seeing how much she shriveled up, she was familiar with that feeling, and it's something no one should experience, especially not because of a rude upperclassman. 

But, seeing him with his friends who most likely are on the wrestling team, Courtney didn't have the energy to deal with them right now. Her anxiety being the new girl wore her down too much to fight. Maybe next time. 

Just as she was on her way out, she spotted Yolanda through the windows walking across the courtyard and hurriedly caught up to her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Courtney yelled. The pigtailed girl stopped to let her catch up. They were under the tin-can roof again, but opposite the performance arts building, instead closer to the conjoined science building and CTAE building. Courtney tucked a few strands of her wavy hair behind her ear and introduced herself. 

"I'm in your art class. I'm new, by the way."

Yolanda's skeptical face faded into more a relaxed one, "Oh, really? Well, welcome to the school, I guess. I can't say if you'll like it here. That just depends on the person."

"It's shaping up, actually," Courtney shrugged. 

"That's good to hear," she responded and added quietly, "At least it is for one of us."

Courtney caught that and softened her eyes. There was something there, but she understood her place and decided to continue a lighthearted conversation. 

"And so, where are we going?"

"To the school store," she said nonchalantly, "Like always."

"And getting what?" Courtney stared at the chips she bought.

"Muffin," she swung the door open and the contrasting air quality hit them both. Slightly quieter, Yolanda added, "The school resells the muffins from Sam's at a cheaper price to raise money for the SkillsUSA club. I used to do this with the chicken sandwiches in the morning for government until..."

There was an abrupt silence. Courtney wanted to give her the space to complete her sentence, but when things dragged on, she added, "Until?"

There was no response. Instead, she headed inside the store and ordered her items. The fun and playful way Yolanda engaged with the marketing teacher running the cashier was a change in demeanor. They exited the store and stood in the middle of the walkway.

"Sorry, did you want something?" Yolanda switched her demeanor from tell-all to reserved. 

"Well, yeah," Courtney agreed, preparing herself to say the next part, "There's something else I wanted to ask you. It's about what happened in the classroom. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Back in class?" Yolanda gave a puzzled look then switched to a glowing one. "Oh! Pfft. Please! Yeah, I'm good. Those idiots stay trying to embarass everyone. It never works."

Courtney remained unchanged. It wasn't a convincing reply, but she understood, and it wasn't her place to dig. 

"You wanna find a place to sit?" Courtney asked. "I don't know the rules here, so you choose."

"There're no rules here," Yolanda scoffed a laugh, "But, let's go to the benches. Tell me about your time back where you're from. Where are you from, anyway?"

They headed for the blue, round picnic tables as Courtney got her head start in talking her life in Beverly. Yolanda carried her own sanitizer she shared with Courtney before they ate their snacks together. 

"So, you were a cheerleader? Have you thought about joining the school's team?"

"Yeah, I got that sorted out when my mom was signing me up. I have tryouts this afternoon, so I'm nervous about that."

"Oh, well, good luck, and be careful about Cindy."

"Cindy?" Courtney raised a brow in confusion. "Wait, why?"

"She's a bit of a mean girl," Yolanda described after a deep sigh, "And control freak. You sit by her, don't you? You didn't notice?"

"I did, actually." It started clicking for her. Something felt off about her, and it was definitely that. "You know, her friend invited me to join them out? And I could just feel Cindy saying 'Don't come' with her face. She just gives off this energy where it's hard to please her, and I don't know what I did because she was so friendly to me in homeroom."

"Well, if there's anything I can tell you, it's that that girl has connections," Yolanda sucked the crumbs of muffin off her index finger and thumbs, "One minute, you're cool. The next minute, she has you blacklisted from the school. It's so creepy and frustrating."

"She ever did anything to you?" Courtney impulsively asked then tried to take back. 

"No, it's okay. She actually did. Well, I think did." Yolanda took a long pause before scrunching her face and slamming her hands on the table. "Just cause she couldn't handle that I could have been more popular than her with our class."

Her voice trailed off in anger as she switched to Spanish instinctively.

Courtney attempted to lighten up the conversation again by pivoting it away from any more topics that seemed heated or emotional for Yolanda. The two girls spent considerable time getting to know each other and clicked more than they thought. 

It was a relief to have someone she felt she could be honest about her emotions with, especially someone who clicked so easy with her. Jenny was nice, but her association with Cindy made her untrustworthy. Yolanda felt a lot of the same things she did, and they related with family and extracurriculars. 

If it wasn't for the bell (and the hordes of kids walking across the courtyard, back to their classes), Courtney wouldn't have known to go back to class. She walked gleefully with her new friend, eager to continue their conversation even into the classroom.


End file.
